


Twelfth time's luck!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Baekhyun signs them up for a speed-dating type of thing, and Kyungsoo really doesn't have much to look forward to....But eventually, he's kind of glad he came. :)





	Twelfth time's luck!

"Why am I here, again?"

"Because it's time for us to find some soulmates!"

"Soulmates? As in you're trying to find your forever-someone on speed dates? Are you insane?"

Two friends stop with bickering when they pull up at the venue, Baekhyun kicking the engine off. "Soo, we have to try, huh." He turns to his best friend on the passenger seat, raising his shoulders in question that lingers behind his words.

"Baek, I love you sweetie, but no!"

Kyungsoo locks the passenger door with a press on the little tab at the bottom of his window, and crosses his arms. "I thought we're here so you can meet someone new, fuck that funk out of you and get over your ex."

"And I will do just that." Baekhyun unlocks his door with a press on the button on his own side, and Kyungsoo locks it again.

"But you just spilled the truth about your one true love that could be inside—and Baek? Do you really wanna date a guy that uses speed dating? Nowadays?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "What's there to hate."

"Like nowadays?!" Kyungsoo repeats himself, widening his already big eyes. "When there's Tinder™, and what's the name of that one where you met your ex—?"

"KoreanCupid™," Baekhyun mutters ashamed for even having a membership on one of those sleazy dating sites.

"That one, yes." But Kyungsoo doesn't see his pink blush starting from the ears, going downwards to his cheeks too, and continues. "And that relationship should've been an eye-opening for anything of this, this—" He points outside of the car, where the venue takes place, and curses under his breath. ".. and to drag me into this.."

Baekhyun unbuckles his seatbelt, moving to do the same with Kyungsoo's, and shakes his shoulders. "Soo, please, just give it a shot. Okay? It can go wrong and it could be good in the end. You never know."

He's the first one out of the car, slapping the door to its hinges as he stands proud and tall, inhaling bravery that he should have for both dealing with his serious bff, and for facing approximately dozen dates. 

Kyungsoo's still cursing when he exits the car so Baekhyun could lock it, and joins his sides. "So, ready Mr. Do?"

"I'm kicking your balls if some creep gets on my back!"

And off they go.

Baekhyun's the first one to enter the place, looking around, trying to spot some cuties, when Kyungsoo crosses the threshold. "What if they're all some creepy old dudes that can't get it up anymore?"

There's one male sitting behind a somewhat small table in the foyer of the restaurant where the speed-dating is taking place, and he smiles when he spots two new applicants. "Welcome!" He's cheery when he says it, and Baekhyun briefly wonders if he's up for a five-minute date. 

"Please write your names on these post-its, and move on to the main room for the further introduction of the course." 

Baekhyun writes his nickname 'Byun' on the piece of paper that the male offers, and sticks it to his breast pocket, making sure it's aligned perfectly with the edges of the pocket. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo writes 'I don't wanna be here' in bold letters, and sticks the paper to his forehead first, before Baekhyun snatches it, and throws the paper away. And all the while smiling uncomfortably at the male sitting confused behind the table. 

Once Kyungsoo's 'D.O' is written on the paper that Baekhyun sticks on his chest this time, they walk through the main door to the venue, and stop to stare. 

There's about dozen guys lingering around—just like Baekhyun read it on the site—and they both walk to the bar fitted on the right side, ordering their first drinks for the night. Since Baekhyun signed them up both, they get a free drink each, and Kyungsoo orders some vodka. 

"Really?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, which Kyungsoo quickly air-slaps down. 

"What? I'm under pressure."

"More like nervous.." Baekhyun says, and barely ducks a real attack this time around. "Come on, Soo, loosen up! Any of the guys here would be lucky to date you. Hell, even have a five-minute talk with you alone."

On that, both of them turn around to watch the room full of males that are here for the dating part. 

There are exactly dozen men—Baekhyun counted quickly in his head—which meant that they were the last two to arrive, and that the venue is about to start. 

"See something you like?" Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, watching as the male keeps looking down one of the males, that stands on the opposite side of the room, seemingly nervous to even be here. 

Kyungsoo breaks his focus to glance at his friend, and gulps down. He's caught. 

"Okay, hello everyone!" The same male from the reception walks in, gathering everyone's attention. "I wanna welcome you to our new cycle of speed-dating in this part of Seoul. There's currently twelve of you, and by the end of the course we wish there was six of you instead."

When nobody gets the joke, the host feigns a laugh and explains it somehow awkwardly. "You get it, because there's twelve individuals and by the end there could be six couples... Nobody? Really?"

He sighs out and gets serious again. "Okay, so the rules are simple. You have five minutes with each of the participants, and in those five minutes you can talk about whatever. Just be polite and no touching! Once those five minutes are up, this side—" he points to the right of two rows of chairs and tables, "—moves in a circle to the left side, and we do it until everyone has talked with everyone. Got it?"

Some of them nod, some of them clap enthusiastically, and then there's Kyungsoo who yawns. 

"Let's begin then!" The host claps for good luck and sits them each on chairs respectively, until everyone has someone across from them, only a table in the middle. There's six tables and twelve chairs, and Kyungsoo's sited in the row that ought to sit this one out, while the row across from him moves to the left instead—his right side. Baekhyun's in that row as well. 

"Good luck, everyone, and you may..." He checks the little egg-timer he has on the table at the front of the room where he sits down, and starts it. "Start!"

Kyungsoo looks up from his fingernails, finding a rather tall dude across from him. He isn't actually that bad, he thinks, and rather cute with his black hair and a lip piercing at the side of his bottom lip.

The dude obviously likes what he sees across from him too, so he licks his lips, and leans on the table to get closer. "You come here often?"

Kyungsoo makes a face and checks his nametag for a name 'Kris' written in scrawny handwriting. 

"Next!" He yells, and the host actually comes up to see what's the commutation about. 

"I don't like him." Kyungsoo's bored by now, and the sleazy guy across him only flexes while the host tries to push them to talk some more. 

"D.O," He reads his nametag, "you should talk some more, maybe you have something in common—"

"I can bench press more than 400 pounds." Kris offers to the mess, and Kyungsoo actually pushes the table to stand up. But then Baekhyun calls his name from the other side of the room and points to his eyes with two fingers, before pointing at him. It's like saying 'I'm watching you, so behave!' and Kyungsoo actually sits down. 

He could do this for five minutes, for sure. Kyungsoo tells the host the same, and the poor man walks back to his station, checking on the time. 

"So.. you're a bodybuilder?" Kyungsoo looks back at the Kris guy and asks, but gets only a smirk in return. 

"Like what you see?" Kris flexes both hands at once, biting on his tongue as he asks, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again. 

"Yeah, this won't work."

"Oh, are you jealous of the other males around, baby?"

On the 'baby' part, Kyungsoo's ready to pounce. It doesn't matter that the guy is all jacked up, probably being able to smash him to the ground, he's up and almost going across the table to strangle him with his own tank-top. 

"Call me baby again—"

"Time! Switch!" The host yells just in time and Kyungsoo sighs out when Kris moves to his right, freeing the space for someone new to sit down. 

"Hey, I'm Luhan, nice to meet you!" The shorter man than the previous one sits across from him, giving him a hand to squeeze and Kyungsoo actually takes it. 

"You too." He says, and even nods when Luhan basically bounces on his seat, before settling down. 

"Is this your first time here?" He asks, and Kyungsoo's already forgotten about that Kris dude. 

"Actually, yes." He cracks a tiny smile. "My best friend made me come."

"Oh my god, same!" Luhan exclaims loudly, clutching his heart in a worry about Kyungsoo's wellbeing. "I told Minnie that I don't need this, but he was so persistent in coming that I couldn't say no."

"Minnie?" Kyungsoo asks, and Luhan promptly points to his friend that sits three seats to his left. Pudgy-cheeks and a cute dimple when he smiles. His eyes shine underneath the rows of artificial light and Kyungsoo finds him extremely cute.

"Minseok, the love of my love." Luhan says, matter-of-fact, and Kyungsoo stops. 

"What?"

Luhan scratches his cheek, almost blushing on the thought of having to explain it to a complete stranger. "Well, he doesn't know it, and this is a test-drive."

"A test-drive?" Kyungsoo's parroting everything that Luhan says by now, but he just don't get it. 

Ash-blond hair falls into his eyes when Luhan looks at the table and smiles knowingly. "If he doesn't find anyone here, then I'm gonna confess." He looks up when he finishes, like the resolution is to not be changed at all. 

But Kyungsoo has to ask. "And what if he finds someone here after all?"

Luhan looks up, doe eyes blinking in a realization. He opens his mouth to answer, but.

"Time! Switch!" The host yells again, accompanied by the insistent buzz of the egg-timer still on his table, and Luhan moves on instant. 

Kyungsoo watches him go, almost crestfallen and doesn't even register the next guy sitting down. That until the guy across clears his throat, gathering his attention once again. 

"Are you.. lost?"

Kyungsoo looks at him like he's grown two heads and looks around. Everyone seems to be talking with people across the table, so he looks back at his next five-minute date.

"Why.. would I.. be lost?" He asks slowly, like testing what the person thinks, and whether he's slow or just rude. 

"You seem like you don't belong here."

Kyungsoo looks at his unruly curly hair, and unkempt clothes, like he didn't even care to shower before coming here, and reads the nametag. 

"So, Dae-machine—" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow on that, "—why do you think I don't belong here?"

The pink sweater and a blue vest over it cocks his lips a bit, closing his eyes naturally with the smile that soon follows. He looks like a cat like this, Kyungsoo notes, and the one that's up to no good. 

"Well, your nametag is boring, you look bored and your friend keeps saying to everyone how this is your first time, so we better be gentle with you."

Kyungsoo blanches on that, turning in his seat to spot Baekhyun that keeps approaching as the row across moves, and slits his throat with his thumb as a threat. Baekhyun actually looks confused at that, but Kyungsoo doesn't mind him anymore, for his message has been sent loud and clear. Everyone could tell what that means, and had to know that it means 'you're dead', and if Baekhyun doesn't get it, then it's his fault for being dumb. So Kyungsoo actually has a reason to kill him after this. 

"And now you're plotting his death. How original." Dae-machine checks his cuticles, while rolling his eyes at Kyungsoo, and he's on a verge of losing it once again. 

"And why are you here, huh? So you can be a condescending bastard towards everyone?" Kyungsoo's actually proud of this one, because usually he thinks of something to say in a fight so long afterwards—while he's laying in his bed at night, thinking of what he could've said—that he smirks when Dae-machine raises both eyebrows. 

"I'm here to lay something, but I think that wouldn't be you."

Kyungsoo feels offended, like really offended by now, because he's never had someone telling him so openly that they wouldn't... well, to put it not so nicely, fuck him. 

"And why is that!?"

Dae-machine smirks again, the curl of his lip irking Kyungsoo to no end, before he leans in and whisper so loudly the whole two rows could hear him. "Because you already have a rod up your ass."

"Time!" The host hisses when Kyungsoo really pushes the table in Dae-machine's face, and turns to the rest of them. "Switch!"

"Saved by the bell, huh." 

Kyungsoo's still sending daggers to Dae-machine's side where he moves along the row, while the man himself laughs out loud, irking his next date as well, so he doesn't get to see a man sitting across from him, saying his name from the nametag.

"D.O?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo turns to see who's calling and gets the surprise when another tall dude sits across. 

"Chanyeol?" He reads the nametag across, and the said male smiles so widely, Kyungsoo sees his whole cavern. It's somewhat scary. 

"Well, nice to meet you, D.O." He offers a hand which Kyungsoo takes, and shakes it with much more vigor coming from his five-minute date. "So where are you from?"

"Here," Kyungsoo answers dumbly, and Chanyeol laughs again. 

"Okay, then what is your favorite food?"

"Chicken," Kyungsoo blurts out without thinking, and actually nods when Chanyeol asks 'really?'. Yeah, he could eat some chicken now. 

"That's crazy, my best friend's favorite dish is chicken too." Chanyeol's all smiles around his head, if it weren't for his ears, which are big too, and Kyungsoo nods dumbly. 

"Well, cool."

"Okay, when is your birthday?" He asks and asks, without giving Kyungsoo a chance to ask anything in return. 

"January 12—"

"Oh my god, my friend's is January 14. He's here tonight actually."

Kyungsoo stops and stares when Chanyeol starts to ramble about his best friend that's like super shy but also super sweet, and how Kyungsoo's gonna like him when it's his turn, but Kyungsoo breaks him off to ask. 

"Don't tell me you're in love with your best friend too?"

Chanyeol actually laughs out loud, continuing the laugh even though it isn't that funny, and Kyungsoo looks around when they gather attention of everyone else with Chanyeol slapping the table in front. 

"Don't humor me, D.O." Chanyeol stops to wipe a tear of mirth from his eye. "But to be honest, somebody did catch my attention here."

He isn't looking at him, but to his left instead, where his best friend is too. Kyungsoo looks to the side too, trying to spot anyone who's looking bored or at them, but gets nothing. 

"Have you two talked?" Instead, he asks, and Chanyeol splutters at that. 

"Oh, god, no!" He wipes at his forehead, and presses both palms into pink cheeks. "I would've died!"

"Well, do you know his name—?"

"Byun!" Chanyeol shyly says, only for him to hear and Kyungsoo takes a better look of his posture, tall frame, long limbs and nice clothes. He even smells nice, and his hair doesn't fall into his eyes like Baekhyun hates to see. Plus, he's like dozen times better looking than that Baekhyun's ex, and Kyungsoo finally sees the light at the end of the tunnel.

Yup, they could go together nicely, Kyungsoo thinks, and smirks when Chanyeol looks at him again. 

"Why are you smiling so creepily?" 

"Time! Switch!" The host says, more loudly than before, because the couples are turning up the volume with talking. It's almost too loud, too overbearing to be in the room with so many men, and Kyungsoo realizes it when Chanyeol moves on to the next date and someone new sits across. 

"Hi, I'm Zitao. Ni Hao!" 

Kyungsoo looks perplexed, because he's sure that was Mandarin. And he doesn't know any language besides Korean, and some broken English to go with it. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know Chinese." 

The male across ducks down out of embarrassment and whispers something under his breath. 

"Sorry?"

"You're cute!" Zitao says in a broken Korean, and Kyungsoo actually hiccups. 

"T-thank you! You're not so bad either.."

"Bad?" Zitao repeats the word, seemingly not understanding the meaning. 

"You're cute too." Kyungsoo says just to be sure that Zitao understands him, and the man blushes again. He nods, and nods, until their eyes meet, and Zitao looks at the table instead. Adorable, none the less. Too bad Kyungsoo doesn't know the language to communicate properly. 

So he tries with small and easy words. "Where do you live?"

Zitao understands after a moment of silence and answers earnestly. "I'm from Qingdao, China, but recently moved to Seoul. I wanna model."

Kyungsoo nods, slowly getting used to the idea of these dates. "Oh, that's great. You could totally do it." He checks the other out, seeing that he's tall, but not freakishly like Chanyeol is, and built nicely, not too buffed like Kris is. Plus he's cute, but in a mainly kind of a way, and Kyungsoo could imagine his face in news spreads. 

"How long have you been here?"

Zitao mulls over the question for a moment, but then shows five fingers, like a child would. "Five months."

Kyungsoo nods and smiles earnestly for the first time. They are running out of time, but he just needs to say this one last thing. "If you need a friend in Seoul, or someone to take you around, help you with the language, I can help you!"

Zitao understands him enough to smile widely, thanking him in both Korean and Mandarin for offering his help, and by the time they agree to exchange numbers by the end of this, their time is up. 

"Nice meeting you, Zitao!" Kyungsoo yells after the taller male and actually feels glad for earning himself a potential friend. 

Zitao moves on and he's left alone for a second too long, until the next person sits across from him. The nametag reads 'Byun', and he rolls his eyes. 

"Well, hello there sweet-cheeks, fancy seeing you here." Baekhyun winks at him from across the table.

"Baek, have you had any luck? Because I haven't." Kyungsoo drops down on the said table, huffing out when Baekhyun pats his head comfortingly. 

"There, there, baby. You'll meet someone worthy too—"

"Does that mean you've met someone you like?" Kyungsoo cuts him off and raises his head, looking Baekhyun dead in the eyes. When he sucks both his lips, and tries not to burst out laughing, Kyungsoo swats at his face to spill it out. 

"Hey! No touching!" The host walks by their table just in time to reprimand him, and Kyungsoo reminds him that they know each other. 

When he leaves them be, Baekhyun's the one to drop down on the table instead, dreamily looking at their side. "Maybe I have, but we haven't talked yet."

"Does his nametag say 'Chanyeol' perhaps?" Kyungsoo asks, and actually prays that Baekhyun and him are thinking of the same person. 

"How did you know?" Baekhyun looks offended that he's that easy to read, and Kyungsoo laughs. 

"Oh, sweet-cheeks, you're up for a surprise."

The rest of the five minutes are spent in Kyungsoo's teasing and Baekhyun trying to figure out how Kyungsoo knows him so well, until their time is up, and Baekhyun has to move on. 

"I'm gonna miss you, sweet-cheeks," Baekhyun wipes at his dry eyes, feigning a tear. "You're the best I've ever had!" Baekhyun sends him a parting kiss as Kyungsoo swats at him, and his next date watches the whole scene with mirth in his eyes. 

"Hello, may I introduce myself?"

Kyungsoo wipes the smile off his face when the male asks, and checks for a nametag somewhere on his chest. But once he finds none, he looks up to meet his eyes. "No nametag?"

The pretty boy ahead smiles and closes his eyes as he starts speaking. His head is strangely pointed to the side and to the ceiling, and Kyungsoo looks up to see what's so nice about the said ceiling. 

"I think it's more personal if I introduce myself without that piece of paper." There's some romanticized melancholy in his voice, and Kyungsoo can recognize a 'Romeo in love' wannabe from miles away. 

"Nametag." He offers and corrects, but the male is already pulling a rose out of his sleeve, offering the stem to him. 

"Take this my lovely, and let me tell you my name."

Kyungsoo makes a face when the male stands up from the seat a bit to cross the table before them, and takes his chin in one, soft palm. "The name's Junmyeon, the possibilities are endless."

'What the fuck?', Kyungsoo muses and by the time he's woken up from the shock, the male sits down in his seat, taking a silky handkerchief from his breast pocket on the left side of his suit. Oh, did he mention that this Junmyeon guy is in a three-piece ash-grey suit?

"Would you like to accompany me on this journey to forever?" Junmyeon says, swaying his handkerchief in Kyungsoo's face, almost to the point of being completely annoying. 

"Have you said that to every guy here?" He asks and raises an annoyed brow, on which Junmyeon laughs out loud, totally fake and practiced. He sounds like a broken machine. 

"Of course not, my lovely. I only admire beauty when I see it." He's smooth, Kyungsoo could give him that. 

And only that, to be honest. 

"Thanks, but I'm not your Juliet." 

"Who said anything about—"

"Time! Change!" The host is back at it again, and Kyungsoo actually thanks him for that. But when Junmyeon moves from the seat, Kris takes it, and he doesn't like going for a second turn. 

"Okay, so since you've talked to all six guys from this turn, we're switching things up." The host talks again, and Kyungsoo cheers out loud. 

They all move again, Kyungsoo's row included this time, and now, they all can move around until they find someone who they haven't talked to yet. 

Kyungsoo sits down next to Baekhyun this time, and both of them wait for someone who hasn't had their turn with them yet. 

The first one that sits in front of Baekhyun is the Kris dude, and Kyungsoo sends a quick good luck to his side. Meanwhile, in front of him sit a man around his age, maybe younger. The nametag reads 'Minseok', and Kyungsoo already knows what to say. 

"Hey, you should talk to your best friend." Minseok snaps his head up to where Luhan's talking with someone across the room, and looks at Kyungsoo again. 

"Why?" He's confused, because he didn't even properly introduces himself, and the D.O nametag already knows his best friend is here too. Maybe Luhan said something...

Not wanting to spill the beans before Luhan does it first, Kyungsoo tries the safer route. "Have you had any luck here tonight?"

Minseok takes a quick look at his nametag and answers. "Well, not really, D.O. I mean, the guys aren't that bad, but I just.. don't know."

"Someone special in your life already?" Kyungsoo asks, and watches as Minseok licks his lips from splitting them in a grin. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure, but I think I already have someone on my mind."

Kyungsoo's got this. "Is he someone you know?"

"Very well so."

"Is he named Lu—" He stops before saying it all the way, and Minseok doesn't catch on, thank god. "I mean, is he someone close to you?"

Minseok nods, blushing obviously on his pudgy cheeks. Oh, how Kyungsoo wants to squeeze them. 

"Well, what's stopping you from talking with him about it?"

On that, the other huffs out, looking down to the table in front. "He's really popular, you know. With whole armies of fangirls and fanboys. I can't compete with that."

Kyungsoo doesn't understand where Minseok stands, but he gets what Luhan confessed to him earlier, so he goes for it. "I don't think those fan.. people are a big deal, if he can't appreciate what you feel. And maybe he doesn't care about his fans, because you know him for him, and that counts more than what those people can offer."

"You really think so?" 

Kyungsoo nods, seeing the newfound excitement buzzing in Minseok's eyes. "Yeah, I think you should go for it."

Minseok bounces out of his seat even without their host telling them to switch, and Kyungsoo watches as he goes to the other side, pulling Luhan out of his seat and through the door. 

"What was that about?" The host walks up to him, asking about two males that their speed-dating just lost, but Kyungsoo just smiles. 

"Love, Mister Host."

Eventually, their time is up, and someone new sits down across from him. 

"Care to help me with someone as well?" 

Kyungsoo reads the nametag of the boyish-looking male in front and crooks a brow. "Are you even old enough to participate, Sehun?"

The boy-man laughs out loud, his eyes getting lost in crescents, while answering. 

"I just turned 19 last week. So yeah." He says with a shrug, like it's no biggie that he's of age now, and Kyungsoo doesn't miss as Sehun seizes him up. "So, hyung," He says it like the dirtiest word ever, and Kyungsoo makes a face. 

"Care to help me?" 

He's not bad looking, on contrary, Kyungsoo could find himself enjoying in all of... that! But he'd rather not go full pedo on the boy. 

"Sehun, as much as I'm flattered, don't you think you're still young to take part in these types of events?"

Sehun drops the act and slumps in his seat. "You might be right, I took my retainer out like last week.."

Kyungsoo nods again. "Right. So you see my worry."

"You can worry about my whatever you—"

"Sehun!" It's like reprimanding a child, and Kyungsoo feels like a soft uncle that's trying to talk the kid out of using drugs for the first time. 

"Right, sorry." Sehun slumps again, totally lost with what to talk about next. 

"Are you even sure you're gay?" Kyungsoo asks, just to be sure, since they're all men around, and this is only a kid. He might be of age, but if Kyungsoo remembers his teenage years, he was this scrawny looking kid that didn't know anything else but playing video games. 

And he discovered his sexuality early on in life, but still doubted it was only a phase that ought to pass, until he was about twenty. Or as Baekhyun likes to remember it as the first time Kyungsoo got jacked off by a guy at their college party.

"I am!" Sehun half-yells, sounding so sure about his sexuality. "I've had a boyfriend before."

"Well, then good for you. You're on a right way." Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say next, so he scratches behind his ear, seemingly lost too. 

They sit in silence for about a minute, before Sehun huffs out and takes a deap breath. "Hyung, can I ask you something?"

Kyungsoo nods, but answers it too. "Sure, Sehun-ah."

"How was the first time for you?" He's red in the face, like being brazen enough to ask, but not enough to hear the answer that Kyungsoo ought to have. 

Being a young, unexperienced gay kid in this country is equal to driving for the first time without ever seeing a car. So Kyungsoo understands where Sehun stands, because he doesn't have anybody to ask about these stuff, it seems. 

Kyungsoo easily gives in. "Well, it was horrible, to be honest."

Sehun pales at that.

"Not because it was a gay sex, but because we didn't know much about it."

"I know the basics, like you need lube and condoms, but.. I don't.." Sehun doesn't know how to explain it, but Kyungsoo calms him down. 

"Well, you're already fifty percent better at it than I was," He laughs, just to ease the tension, and Sehun visibly relaxes. "You need to know that there's no pressure in having your first time. It could happen at whatever age, but not with whoever comes first."

Sehun nods, like he's thinking the same, but not knowing if he can with the age and society that he's living in. 

"When it comes down to it, you need to prepare. Either yourself or the partner you're with. I hope you know about the whole top/bottom/switch dynamics?" Sehun nods. "Then you're almost seventy percent better than young D.O." Kyungsoo laughs again and goes back to explaining the whole preparation, positions and aftercare of the anal sex, even when their time is over. 

By the time they're done talking, Sehun stands up to hug him close, whispering 'thank you, so much' into his ear. 

"No problem, kid! You can always find me on Facebook™ if you need some more advice."

Sehun laughs as he leaves. "Hyung, nobody uses Facebook™ anymore, duh!"

"Hi, my name is Yixing, but you can call me Lay!" 

Kyungsoo looks up, meeting with another male, and thinks this is the last one. He introduces himself, and Yixing speaks with fluent Korean, but sounds foreign. Kyungsoo thinks he could be Chinese too, and looks up to find Zitao who's talking with Junmyeon on the other end of the room. 

"What brings you here?" Kyungsoo asks the man across, just to pass some time, because he's sure this one is the last one, and frankly, he's dead tired. Who thought speed-dating could be so tiring. 

"Well, I got divorced last month, and I need some change."

Kyungsoo looks at him better this time, and gives him his condolences. 

"Don't be sorry. He was a lying, cheating piece of shit, and I'm better off without him, honestly." Yixing smiles, Kyungsoo noticing a big dimple that dips in his cheek, and smiles too. 

He likes vengeful types in his friends, after all. 

"Has he cheated you on with a girl, perhaps?" Baekhyun butts in from the side, and Yixing nods enthusiastically. 

"Oh my god, me too!"

"No way!" Yixing moves his chair better to talk with Baekhyun, and someone new who sits across him, Kyungsoo seeing him for the first time. 

He shares a look with the stranger and finds his nametag with the smallest letters ever. It says 'Kai', and Kyungsoo smiles when they find their dates talking to each other. 

Kai stands up from his chair and grabs another one from the host, as he comes back to sit next to Kyungsoo, instead of sitting across from him, since Yixing's still at that side. 

Kyungsoo almost splutters when the male brushes their shoulders, and watches as the host doesn't see it. 

"I'm Jongin, hi."

"It's says Kai on your nametag."

Jongin laughs out loud, cutely so, and something shifts in Kyungsoo's chest. "Yeah, I didn't want to reveal my real name to everyone, since there could be creeps around." He looks Kyungsoo right in the eyes. "But you don't seem like one."

"Kyungsoo." He blurts out, then explains it better. "My name. Kyungsoo."

"It's says D.O," Jongin mocks, and Kyungsoo relaxes when he laughs a bit again. 

"The same reason as yours, though." 

Baekhyun and Yixing are still talking with each other, and they are both on their last ones for the night. They still have some time before the final switch, which Kyungsoo thinks is Jongin anyway. So they got almost extra time, and he thinks this could be fate after all. 

He has a nice laugh, Kyungsoo notes. His cheeks are full when he smiles, and there's a nervous tick of brushing away his hair from his face; light brown locks heavy to stay in place. Kyungsoo lingers on his plump lips for a moment, because they look so tasty.

"Do you wanna do 20 questions, perhaps? So we could get to know each other better?" Jongin offers and Kyungsoo shifts to the side more, so there's space left between them. It's too close and almost too suffocating for him to think straight. Plus, Jongin smells so good! It messes up with him.

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay," Jongin smiles until his eyes get lost in crescents and Kyungsoo swoons a bit. On the inside, of course. 

"Why are you here?"

"My best friend made me come. You?"

Jongin smiles knowingly. "Same. What's your favorite color?"

Kyungsoo splutters a bit on that. "Why are you interested in that? That's like the most mundane question ever."

"Just because. I can ask whatever I want. Besides, you can learn a lot about a person based on those mundane things." Their shoulders brush a bit when Jongin teases him, and Kyungsoo's sure he's blushing. And he never does that!

"Black. Yours?"

"Same." Jongin parrots his answer from before, sharing a look full of mirth with him. "What's your biggest aspiration in life?"

"Whoa, from favorite color to something that grand."

Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin shrugs. "What can I say, I like to surprise." There's something underneath the layer of the statement, and Kyungsoo gulps before answering. 

"I want to make something out of myself. Something that my mother could be proud of." He's honest, speaking from the heart because he knows that's the only way when it comes to him and his personality. If somebody doesn't do well with honesty and deep topics, then Kyungsoo doesn't do well with them. 

So he's quite happy when Jongin smiles softly, nodding to it. "That's very noble of you."

"I think that's very momma's boy of me," Kyungsoo laughs this time, and Jongin watches him for a second too long. When he comes back— Kyungsoo watching the shift—he reminds Kyungsoo that he should ask him something too. 

"What your biggest fear, then?"

"Time! Switch!"

"That I'll be forgotten."

Kyungsoo watches when Jongin blinks, his long lashes fanning over his bronzed up cheeks, and gets lost in tiny specks of green amongst deep brown irises that peek back at him. 

Jongin's so gorgeous. 

"How would your friends describe you?" Jongin asks next and Kyungsoo takes a moment to look to his left where Baekhyun's talking with Chanyeol out of all people, and both of them seem nervous out of their skins. 

"Dumb, annoying and hot-tempered."

"You're lying," Jongin cracks a smile and looks at the table next to them, before watching as Kyungsoo guffaws. 

"What gave me away?"

"Your eyes." Jongin answers, looking from his lips to his eyes again. 

"They're big, I know." Kyungsoo blinks down to hide his embarrassment, because he knows where this is going. He's talked to enough people in his lifetime to know that his eyes are too large and sometimes bug-like. 

But Jongin doesn't say that, and instead surprises him. "They're expressive. Everything you say and think, I could read it just from your eyes."

Kyungsoo's left without word. "..How?" To which Jongin only shrugs. 

"It's a talent, I guess... My friends tell me almost all the time that is annoying when I see right through them. But I love it, actually. Because I can tell a good person from a bad one. A loving one from hateful, and a hoping one from the one that's scared. And your eyes give you away even more.."

Kyungsoo gulps and looks him right in the eyes. "Which one am I?"

"A good one. A loving one too... And a mix of both."

"Mix of both?" Kyungsoo parrots. 

"You're hoping for a lot, but you're also rooted to one place because of the previous attempts to step out of your safe zone." Jongin reads through him, like touching the page of the book that Kyungsoo belongs to, and starts speaking again. "But you're wiling to try."

"You're scaring me now." Kyungsoo jokes, trying to stop the shivers from running down his spine. 

"Okay, okay, let's go back to the usual questions then. Favorite food on three, two, one—"

"Chicken!" They both say at the same time, and a laugh is shared between them and only them. 

"My turn." Kyungsoo calms down, asking for his star sign and a date of birth. 

"That's two questions, Soo."

"If you tell me one, I can guess the other one," Kyungsoo says back, ignoring how that nickname makes him feel, coming from Jongin's mouth. 

"Okay, then Capricorn."

Kyungsoo tries to think, tries to read it from his eyes, the same way as Jongin read him just moments ago, and then figures something out. "Your date of birth is January 14, right?"

Jongin baffles at that, because it's impossible that he's guessed from the first try. "How did you...?"

"I can read eyes, too. And better than you, if I may add." Kyungsoo jokes, but Jongin still doesn't believe him. Eventually, Kyungsoo spills the beans and tells him how Chanyeol told him about his best friend and some things about him. 

"Ah, so you've talked to Yeol?" Jongin asks and looks over to the table next to them, where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are almost holding hands, from how close they're sitting, seemingly lost in their own world. "And Byun is your friend then?"

Kyungsoo nods, and watches their friends interact, before Jongin says something that brings his attention on him and nobody else. 

"Seems like fate after all."

"Time!" Their host breaks the talk in the room, and addresses everyone. "I can now proudly say that this round of speed-dating was a success. If you look around, you can already see some couples forming, finding their ways to each other—" 

Kyungsoo looks around the room, finding almost no one interested in what the person across has to say, and laughs when the host tries it again. 

"—and I wish to welcome you to come back if this doesn't work, but before that I wanna wish a happy and loving relationship with whoever you picked! Cheers!" He downs the whole glass that spills a bit over the edges when he tilts it, and turns around to leave when the crowd doesn't move. 

Eventually, people start leaving, some in pairs, some alone, and Kyungsoo stops Zitao to do what he'd promised. They exchange contacts, and Kyungsoo reminds him to call with whatever he needs, until Zitao hugs him again, and leaves through the door with Sehun under his arm. 

How will that one go, Kyungsoo wonders, but forgets the minute Baekhyun stops at his side, hugging him close. 

"I'm in love, Soo!" 

"You tell that about every guy you meet." Kyungsoo comments dryly, moving back to pick his stuff from the first chair that he was seated at, and looks shyly around the room in a search for Jongin. 

"I—well, maybe. But this time, Soo, I'm serious!" Baekhyun's still lingering at his side, too dazed to even see where he's going, and Kyungsoo's face falls when he doesn't spot him in the crowd. 

Maybe he's left already, because he doesn't see Chanyeol around either, and Kyungsoo feels a bit hurt that Jongin couldn't even stay and ask for his number or something. Anything!

"Well, now it's done, so if you haven't exchanged numbers, then tough luck, Baek, but—"

"Oh, but we did!" Baekhyun cuts him off proudly, showing the new entry on his phone. Something bitter gets stuck in Kyungsoo's throat, but he still tries to be happy for his friend. 

"Oh, great.. I'm happy for you, Baek!" He picks his stuff, walking to the exit with Baekhyun in tow. When he turns to the parking lot at the back of the restaurant, Baekhyun stops him and laughs out loud on his honest mistake. 

"Where are you going?"

Kyungsoo stops. "Home? Come on, you're driving—"

"But we're having two hot dates waiting for us."

Kyungsoo blanches, looking around and not seeing anyone. "Baek, hun, are you okay? We just ended that speed-dating thingy—"

"I'm not talking about that, Soo." Baekhyun pulls at his arm and to the opposite side of the parking lot where their ride awaits. Instead, Baekhyun pulls him across the street, where nothing but an empty facility stands, and Kyungsoo's scared for a moment.

"Baek—"

"Just look up, Soo!" Baekhyun laughs and Kyungsoo gulps when he does. 

On the other side of the facility is another parking lot, with a couple of cars laying around. What gets his attention is one particular car in dark, almost mat red, with two figures leaning on it. 

He sees Chanyeol first, and who wouldn't with his tall frame and long legs that are crossed at the ankles. He looks up just in time to see them approaching, and smiles again, like the ears aren't stopping him. 

And then Kyungsoo spots Jongin leaning on the car too, with his arms in his denim jacket that hugs him nicely, smiling softly to his feet. Chanyeol ducks him in the rib with an elbow when Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo close enough, and Jongin straightens up, locking his eyes with Kyungsoo's.

"So.." Chanyeol sees when Baekhyun stands in front of him, and his dumb best friend parrots it back. 

Kyungsoo tears his eyes off the pair and looks up to see Jongin already staring at him. Their height difference is more evident like this, and both Chanyeol and Jongin would be towering above them two, if their personalities aren't so cute. 

"I thought you've left already." Kyungsoo blurts out, and he just reveled to both Jongin and Baekhyun that he was looking for the taller after all. Jongin smiles shyly to his shoes again upon realizing it, and then looks at him from under his lashes. 

"I couldn't leave just like that."

"Why?" And Kyungsoo's being oblivious sometimes. 

And before Jongin could answer—because he's opened his mouth to do so—Baekhyun exclaims how they could go for a bite at the local restaurant. 

 

 

***

 

 

The two couples arrive at the restaurant that works throught the night as well, and Chanyeol suggests they could sit at the back, where it's somewhat peaceful and quiet, even though there's not many people around. 

He sits first, Baekhyun follows across from him in the booth, and their best friends each sit next to them. So this way, Baekhyun has Chanyeol across from him, and Kyungsoo's looking directly at Jongin. 

The waitress comes up not a moment later to take their orders, and eyes the awkward tension that has arose ever since they got out of the car. 

It was different when they rode here, because Jongin was next to Chanyeol who was driving, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun occupied the backseat. They all talked to each other, so the hopefully-to-be couples didn't have anything to be nervous about. 

Kyungsoo still feels how Jongin's eyes gazed at him through the review mirror, and shudders when Jongin openly ogles at him, up close now. 

"So, breakfast for everybody?" The waitress is still at their table, and Baekhyun's the first one to break the silence and intense stares with an awkward laugh. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." He says to the lady, and she snickers behind her back on the way to the kitchen. They're being obvious as hell. 

They have to wait for the food as a distraction, and by now it's back to phase one: awkward coughs and stolen glances. 

"So..." Chanyeol starts, glancing at his best friend, before looking between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. "Why were there tonight? Baek said something about trying something new, but it mustn't be tough for you two to find any dates by yourselves."

Baekhyun blushes at the innuendo of them being good looking and bites his lip at Chanyeol, while Kyungsoo stays oblivious. 

"Well, Baek wanted to try it, and I kinda went along," He shrugs, and Jongin asks next. 

"You aren't bummed out for coming, right?" He asks like trying to comprehend whether Kyungsoo likes him or not, and if he's only here for the sake of his best friend. They had a nice talk back at the venue, and Jongin kind of wants to see where this could go from here. Hell, he really wants to see it. 

Kyungsoo looks up like finally realizing how much Jongin really likes him, and smiles softly. "I'm still debating that..."

Jongin's face falls, and he's back to gulping down complementary water from his glass, all the while hiding his eyes from everyone at the table. Chanyeol takes a pity on his friend. 

"Jongin here didn't want to come too, but I promised some free chicken if he did." He smiles knowingly, sharing something between him and Baekhyun through their eyes, who's all smiles and no talks suddenly. 

Kyungsoo's reminded of his favorite food once again, and remembers the 20 questions they didn't get to finish. 

But just as he gets to ask, the waitress comes back with their food, giving each a plate of breakfast food. It's still too early to be considered a time for breakfast, but they don't serve almost anything else until the morning. So this will do it for now. 

Besides, it doesn't matter what they eat, it matters more who they're eating with. 

"Have a nice meal." She says and bows before leaving, throwing one last look at them, that Kyungsoo catches. It's not like she's lingering on anyone particular, but their table as a whole, and Kyungsoo realizes that her interest is more piqued by their whole dynamic. 

He smiles secretly. They must already look like a couple of dorks.

From then on, it's all digging in their food, Baekhyun gasping air for being so hungry. Kyungsoo picks at his eggs slowly and eats while deliberating what to say and ask next. It's suddenly so quiet, and their table has most people sitting around it, considering the rest of the restaurant. 

When nothing smart comes up, he looks at Baekhyun and Chanyeol who share bits of food from each others' plates, and Kyungsoo smiles, knowing that Baekhyun doesn't like to share his food. 

Not having enough strength to look at Jongin, he looks around the restaurant, seeing a couple of tables occupied with what seem to be couples as well, and they all seem more intimate than their table could be at the moment. 

He sighs unconsciously because he might be ruining their date after all. 

But then someone kicks softly his leg under the table, and Kyungsoo looks to his best friend for a confirmation. Maybe Baekhyun wants to bail this date and the two males across the table, and he's doing it in a subtle way to alarm Kyungsoo that he's not feeling it anymore. 

But when he glances at the said man next to him, he's busy eating off of Chanyeol's fork to even realize they're not alone, and Kyungsoo looks ahead when another hit gets to his shin. 

It's Jongin, actually. He's kicking him subtly to tell him something through his eyes that Kyungsoo doesn't quite understand. 

When he deems it's enough of the kicking, Jongin clears his throat and turns to their best friends instead. "Soo and me are moving to that table over there, because you're getting a bit too much for us." Jongin says, and turns to Kyungsoo for a confirmation with raised eyebrows, to which the shorter only nods. 

"Soo, huh," Baekhyun whisper-teases him when he moves to stand up, and Kyungsoo kicks him in the leg this time around. 

They move to the table not so far away from the couple that's already too intimate for the first meeting, and Jongin sits next to him this time, instead of taking the seat across. 

Kyungsoo downs the whole glass of water down. 

He doesn't know why, but he's extremely nervous around new people. People that are hot to add to the mess, and more importantly probably interested in him as well. So Kyungsoo's back to eating slowly, watching as Jongin picks at his plate as well. 

"Well, do you want to get back to 20 questions?" It's like Jongin's sensing that he's nervous, when he asks, and Kyungsoo's glad for the interruption. 

"Okay. But I don't remember how many we have left."

"It doesn't matter, the night is still young." Jongin smiles widely, gummily so, and Kyungsoo feels warm all over. 

They go back to asking each other whatever comes to each mind, and by the end of the both plates, they get to know each other better. 

Kyungsoo knows Jongin's been single almost for two years now, because he wanted to focus on his studies, which have to do something with modern arts; Jongin doesn't specify too much among other things. 

And Kyungsoo shares how he loves dogs the most—something they both share as well—and how he's been living alone for almost ten years now. 

"I wanted to become independent after middle school, when I started working and providing for myself as well."

Jongin nods, really surprised for such brave decision at such young age. "Which means you're 25, 26 now?"

Kyungsoo smiles before nodding, because they still haven't touched the topic of age. "Yes, 26 in January."

"January 12, right?" Kyungsoo nods again. "Just two days before my 24th birthday actually."

"So I'm your hyung, huh."

They go back to chatting afterwards, and they get too deep into it that neither realizes Baekhyun and Chanyeol have paid the bill and are calling their names. 

"Care to join us now?" Baekhyun winks when Kyungsoo exits the restaurant, and they go back to the Chanyeol's car. Baekhyun says how his car is left parked at the lot of the restaurant where the speed-dating took place, so they decide to go back to fetch it. 

Kyungsoo's kind of sad that the evening is almost done, because he's been enjoying Jongin's company far too much. But they go back to their car, and Chanyeol cuts the engine off when he parks. 

"Come on." He calls both Jongin and Kyungsoo to follow them outside, and when Kyungsoo looks to his best friend, Baekhyun's already sprawled out on the hood of Chanyeol's car.   

"You can take my car if you wish," Baekhyun winks and throws him his keys messily, Kyungsoo barely catching them from kissing the concrete bellow. 

When he looks back to Chanyeol's car, they are sitting next to each other on the hood of the car, continuing their talk from the way over. Kyungsoo thinks how his best friend finally found someone that could mean a lot to him, and vice verse, and he smiles while unlocking Baekhyun's car instead. 

"I hope I'm the reason you're smiling," Jongin comes to his side to lean on the car as well, and Kyungsoo grins even wider. 

"You are!" He answers honestly, because as much as loves Baekhyun and wishes nothing but the best for him, he's still on a date himself, and Jongin's stunning even under the flickering light of the parking lot. 

They go inside the car; Jongin going to the back, while Kyungsoo sits on the driver's seat and turns in the seat to lean on the backrest. 

"Why are you so far away?"

"I'm not, I'm here," Kyungsoo pulls his knees up on the seat as well, totally kneeling so he could turn around and look at Jongin properly. His chin is propped up on the backrest and he's looking directly at him. Good thing Baekhyun's car doesn't have headrests on the seats as well.

"You're far away from me," Jongin whispers into the thin air and moves to lean in closer. 

Their faces stop to stare when Jongin takes a deep breath and moves even closer, standing only inches away from touching Kyungsoo's lips with his own. 

They're too lost in the eye-contact to think and when Kyungsoo blinks, Jongin's diving in. 

The inside of the car is not lit up properly, only light that comes in is the street one that sits a couple of car-spots down from them. But it's enough for Kyungsoo to see Jongin's eyes closing when he cuts off the space between them, and slots their lips together. 

It's warm, almost too warm to kiss him, when Jongin inhales and tilts his head better, so they could kiss properly. Kyungsoo doesn't move, doesn't push him off, and Jongin must take it as a way of saying go on, before slowly touching his cheek with cold fingers. 

Their lips move against each other, and Kyungsoo blinks when Jongin leaves a feathery kiss to the side of his face, nuzzling into his cheek. 

"I wanted to do that this whole night," He whispers a confession at his ear, moving to leave a brazen kiss to the shell as well. 

When he moves away, it's just enough to see each other, but not too far away. There's pretty blush on his cheeks as well as Kyungsoo can feel the burn on his own plumpness too, and he suddenly remembers something. 

"Didn't Chanyeol say that you're the shy one?"

Jongin's lips start to pull at the edges, slowly, like suddenly realizing that his best friend could've spilled something about him when he had a five-minute chance with Kyungsoo too. 

"Did he? I can't confirm or deny that," Jongin's all smiles again, crescents eyes twinkling with excitement and Kyungsoo doesn't get who moves in first this time. 

He knows that Jongin pulls him over the middle of the car, and over to his seat, slotting their lips once again. 

His thighs are on each side of Jongin's own, as he stradles him, and Jongin who pushes into his space, holding him close. They're awfully close to each other, with Jongin's hand holding his waist and head as they kiss, and Kyungsoo somehow finds his way to Jongin's hair to pull and hold onto. 

There's no warm and kittenish kisses anymore, because Jongin opens his mouth willingly, letting their tongues meet in the middle, as Kyungsoo sucks on it, mewling while doing so. 

It's almost too addictive, because he feels the warmth going from his chest down to his crotch to melt as well, and he's pudgy in Jongin's hands when he licks into his mouth. 

Kyungsoo head falls backwards when Jongin moves to lick and suck on the column of his neck, touching with his lips when Kyungsoo swallows.

"Fuck, we can't.."

Jongin stops to take a deep breath in, too gone to stop now. But he leans in to press his lips to Kyungsoo's chin once again, groaning when Kyungsoo kisses him again. 

Eventually, Kyungsoo slips down from his lap, sitting down next to him. It's too early and too many feelings involved with something that's just starting, and Kyungsoo knows it. 

Jongin knows it too, but he still kisses him like he's starving, holding the side of his face preciously. 

"I like you," He whispers breathlessly, almost on a verge of giving in completely. "I really, really, really like you!"

Kyungsoo smiles with closed eyes when Jongin comes back in and steals his breath away. And a couple of kisses too. 

"I really, really like you too!" He confesses back, and Jongin hides his face in his neck. 

"Oh, come on.." Kyungsoo laughs out loud when Jongin doesn't budge out from hiding, and instead leaves kittenish licks on the side-vein on his neck. 

"It's warm."

"In the car or..?"

Jongin sucks harder on the tender, soft skin. "Here." He moves down to suck on a collarbone closer to his lips and says again. "And here. You're warm all over."

Kyungsoo feels the shivers running down his spine, and he shudders when Jongin breathes out the words. 

"Am I affecting you?"

"Yes." He says without hesitation, and Jongin finally looks up to meet his eyes. 

"I wanna see you again." 

"And you will." Kyungsoo answers, so sure of his answer. He's not letting this one out that easily. 

To ease up the tension that has been created, Jongin pulls him to the natural curve of his body and takes his hand into both of his. He speaks while playing with his fingers, and Kyungsoo's dead tired when the excitement and adrenaline starts evaporating from his pores. 

"I'm glad to have come tonight. I hope you're too."

Kyungsoo only hums, by now leaning on his shoulder as Jongin talks, because the younger is so warm and comforting that he wishes to stay like this forever. 

"I'm gonna kiss you again if you don't open your eyes." Jongin threatens and actually moves closer. 

He feels his breath on his lips, and Kyungsoo screws his eyes shut tightly, turning it into a challenge. When Jongin smirks against his lips, they're kissing again, but not taking it further than lazy drags and slow but deep pushes. 

Kyungsoo's so smitten already. 

He opens his eyes just in time to see the Sun slowly raising and settling underneath the clouds at first, before moving to lay across them instead. 

It's already morning and Kyungsoo didn't mean to end it here. 

"We've spent the whole night together," Jongin yawns with his arms spread as much as the roof of the car allows him, and does the sleazy move he's been seeing in the movies—where his right hand moves behind Kyungsoo, dropping down over his shoulders in a hug. 

Kyungsoo lets him be, and smiles to his chin when Jongin pulls him closer, leaving a chaste kiss at his temple. 

"When can I see you again?" Kyungsoo asks just to be sure they're doing this—and much more, mind you—again, and Jongin giggles affectionately. 

"We're literally still together, Soo."

Kyungsoo feels the blush coming, and he's a grown man that doesn't blush! But it's easy to lose yourself with Jongin, who's nothing but warm eyes and gummy smiles. 

"Okay, then if you don't wanna—" He moves to the door to exit, but before he could open it for real, Jongin laughs and pulls him to him again. 

"How about we go out for a breakfast?"

He's kissing his cheeks again, nuzzling close, just not to break the contact, and Kyungsoo's having a hard time with thinking straight. 

"We had that already."

"Then how about some early lunch?" 

Kyungsoo smiles when Jongin looks between his eyes and lips, like asking for a permission to cut the distance, and pouts just to drive him crazy. 

"You're really trying to make me lose my mind," Jongin's breathless when he kisses him again, tasting himself on the lips that he can't get enough of and moves to deepen it as much as they can. 

But just as Kyungsoo pushes into his space and holds the back of his head, somebody breaks them off with a loud knock on the window. 

It's Baekhyun, looking disheveled as much as they are probably, smiling wickedly at the pose he's caught them in. 

"As much as I hate to break you off, we could all use some sleep."

Kyungsoo agrees and untangles from Jongin to get out, finding Chanyeol at his car as well. 

Baekhyun goes back to kiss Chanyeol again, and Kyungsoo feels like it's not their first kiss for the night as well. 

While they're busy with each other, Kyungsoo turns to Jongin who's leaning on the side of Baekhyun's car, waiting for him. 

They don't need to say anything else, when Kyungsoo pushes off the concrete bellow their feet and kisses him again. They're all smiles and lingering eyes when Jongin goes back to Chanyeol's car, waiting for Kyungsoo to enter Baekhyun's one. 

They're the first one to leave, with a promise to meet up later on, and Baekhyun's constant and irking honking until his car swerves out of the parking lot. 

"Aren't you glad you came?" Baekhyun asks when they're back on the main road and the cars start driving around them, even though it's the first thing in the morning. 

Kyungsoo doesn't feel tired when he smiles softly, and looks at his best friend. "You know, I need to listen to you more often." His phone pings with a new message, and when he unlocks it, it's from Jongin. The male wrote his name into Kyungsoo's phone earlier, and Kyungsoo gets to see it now for the first time. 

From: Nini ;)  
Can't wait to see   
you again, Soo... C:

Baekhyun grins widely, honking one more time just to get it out of his system when he says proudly. "Great then! Because I've invited Channie and Jongin to your place tonight!"

Kyungsoo only blanches.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind for so long, but I got to writing it just now :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, and that I didn't disappoint :)  
> Love you, xox


End file.
